


【南北车】电车play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】电车play

10.电车play  
————分割线————  
今天两人一大早就爬了起来，因为要赶到V家总部去录歌。  
但是，乐正绫却发现洛天依和平常很不一样，一向要自己拖下床的人竟然醒得比自己还早，而且，嘴角淡淡地笑容，让她想起了，那个痛苦的第一次。  
所以，到了总部后乐正绫尽量不和洛天依单独相处，要么跟言和谈天说地，要么跟墨清弦不在同一频道上地聊天，休息室更是一次没去。  
到乐正绫录音的时候，前所未有地耗费了大量的时间，一向最慢的洛天依都录好在等她了。  
站在乐正绫录音室外的洛天依抱着手，嘴角勾起坏笑。  
“猎物想要逃呢~”  
录好音后，老V把所有人都留了下来，说什么好久没聚了，大家吃个饭再回去。  
等到大家唠嗑唠舒服了，已经是下午两点多了，太阳毫不留情地照着大地，众人刚出总部大门身上就出了一层细汗。  
众人道别后，各自拉着自家cp往不同的方向走去。  
乐正绫和洛天依并肩走到地铁站，今天正好是休息天，气温又高，地铁站里几乎没人。  
两人卖了单程票坐上了回家的地铁，但是，洛天依却拉着乐正绫一直走到最后一节车厢，里面一个人都没有。  
“天依怎么了？”乐正绫将吉他放在一旁。  
“这里没人，方便问问你一些事情。”洛天依随便找了个位置坐下，抓住乐正绫的手腕用力一拉。  
“呜哇！”乐正绫重心不稳倒在洛天依怀里，这个姿势有些尴尬。  
“呐，阿绫今天是不是躲着我。”洛天依调整姿势，让乐正绫坐在自己身上，双手隔着衣服抚摸着她的细腰。  
“唔，天依别闹，地铁上有人。”乐正绫浑身一抖，挣扎着想要离开洛天依。  
“说了没人，而且，有人的话，阿绫你忍住不就好啦。”洛天依左手一捞，刚站起来的乐正绫又被拉了回来。  
“啊！”乐正绫一声惊呼，随后赶紧捂住自己的嘴，一只手钻进了自己的衣服里。  
“小声点哦，这里没人，不代表前面几节车厢没人哦~”洛天依轻咬着乐正绫的耳垂，左手搂着她的腰，右手的指尖在她的小腹上游走。  
“唔~”乐正绫的身体可能比洛天依的还要敏感，仅仅是这样的触摸，她就已经浑身无力地倚着洛天依。  
“上次用药还没发现阿绫这么敏感啊。”洛天依在乐正绫的耳边调笑着，右手已经挑开bra，一把握住了比自己稍大些的雪峰。  
“嗯~天……天依……哈…不要……在这…回……回家…好吗？”乐正绫的呼吸开始变得急促，咬着下唇抑制住呻吟声，双手想要阻止洛天依继续。  
“不乖呢。”洛天依的指尖划过红缨，乐正绫的双手顿时无力垂下。  
“嗯啊~”乐正绫捂住自己的嘴，用最后的力气把吉他拉到身前，尽力遮住自己。  
洛天依自然是看到了乐正绫的小动作，放过红得快滴血的耳垂，在颈侧留下小红印，感觉到挺立的樱桃顶着自己的掌心便用双指夹住摩擦。  
“唔~哈……天…天依~”乐正绫的双手死死拽着吉他背包，尽量放轻自己的喘息声。  
“阿绫还没回答我，今天为什么躲我。”洛天依的右手下移，逐渐靠近了乐正绫的私密地带，知道她现在没有力气再躲，左手接替右手的工作揉捏着雪峰。  
“啊~没……没躲……哈…”乐正绫双颊通红，知道现在说什么都免不了这次，但也不想回答自己怕被黑化的洛天依推倒而躲着她。  
“是吗，阿绫~”洛天依的右手已经摸到了花瓣，指尖顺着缝隙滑动。  
“唔啊~是……呼…是的。”乐正绫的双手有些颤抖，下身逐渐出现空虚感，小穴早已开始分泌爱液。  
“那就相信阿绫了。”洛天依的双指分开花瓣，揉捏着花核，时不时轻轻掐住。  
“唔~”花核被掐住的一瞬间乐正绫就感觉浑身就像过了电一般，一阵酥麻，然而却突然听到前一节车厢的脚步声，张口咬住背包，将呻吟声尽数堵在喉咙口。  
“看来已经可以了呢。”洛天依感觉到掌心被打湿便放过了红肿的花核，手指在小穴附近游荡。  
“呐，来数数今天阿绫犯的错吧。”洛天依舔舐着之前留在乐正绫颈侧的红印。  
“什……唔！”乐正绫还没来得及说话，一根手指突然闯进小穴，受到惊吓的同时，身下的空虚感也消失了一些。  
“第一，故意躲着我。”洛天依的手指完全不着急前进，慢条斯理地抚摸着内壁。  
乐正绫完全不敢松口，紧咬着背包，稍微一松懈，呻吟声就会冒出来，然而并没有结束，小穴中又迎来一位外来之客。  
“第二，让我独自一人在休息室等了你几个小时。”洛天依感觉到双指被紧紧绞着，内壁蠕动着想要让洛天依往里去，然而她只是稍稍动两下，曲一下手指，让爱液流出。  
“天……天依，给……哈…给我~”乐正绫勉强压住呻吟低声哀求道。  
“第三，阿绫你骗我呢。”洛天依猛地挤开狭窄的小穴，第三根手指强硬地插了进去。  
“唔！”幸好乐正绫及时咬住了背包，不然这一声根本忍不住。  
“所以，阿绫你知道错了吗。”洛天依的手指完全不顾狭窄脆弱的小穴能否承受，三根手指毫不留情地迅速抽插，带出许多透明液体。  
“唔~”乐正绫丝毫不敢松口，只能在狂风暴雨般的攻势下无力地迎合，轻微的点头的动作完全被洛天依忽视。  
“不乖呢，阿绫，明明有错却不知道道歉呢~”洛天依的手指停留在最深处，凭着直觉找到了敏感点，曲起手指有节奏地按压。  
“唔啊~天……天依……嗯~我……哈…我错……错了……啊~求…求你……了~”乐正绫松开背包，无法吞咽的津液打湿了一片布料，嘴角还拉出了银丝，呻吟完全无法抑制，只能压低声音，身体早已无力，全部的力量都在抓着背包的手上，双腿被刺激得不停颤抖，爱液顺着大腿流下，快感冲击着神经。  
“这才听话嘛~”洛天依发现快要到站了，也得到了自己想要的东西，三指迅速抽插，次次撞在敏感点上。  
“啊…唔！”到达顶峰的瞬间，声音已经完全不能控制，幸好洛天依也不想让别人察觉，迅速捂住了乐正绫的嘴，将叫声堵回去。  
“呐，赶紧整理衣服，马上到站了。”洛天依将吉他放在一旁，帮着浑身无力的乐正绫整理衣物。  
“自己能走吗？”洛天依背着吉他，发现乐正绫紧拉着扶手才勉强站住。  
乐正绫红色的眼眸带着些恐惧，迅速摇了摇头。  
“还逞强。”洛天依让乐正绫勾着自己的脖子，扶着她慢慢走出地铁。


End file.
